New Student at a New School
by LOTFawesomeness
Summary: This is based on the 1990's version of LOTF...Rapper is the black boy with the minicurls who become a hunter Simon goes to a new boarding school and he is trying to make some new friends. Simon meets Ralph and Rapper- he has to decide which he likes more .. or will this be a love triangle


New Student at a New School

Chapter 1- The First Day

A LOTF story- based on the 1990 film/ movie version of LOTF...I DO NOT OWN Lotf

Pairings:

Ralph x Simon

Maybe Rapper x Simon

"Simon don't be nervous on your first day and be good.I will see you on the weekend." , Simon's mom said. "Ok Mom." Simon said as he was anxiously getting out of the car. Simon was actually nervous despite what his mom said. He was nervous about a new school. All the constant teasing and ridicule at his old school was getting to him and has taken its tole. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him at this was goimg to a new boarding school. The brown haired boy looked st his pants before slowly walking up the stairs. As Simon walked tin the double doors of the boarding school he was greeting by , one of the conselors of the boarding school greeted him. He recognised her, because him and his mom met her to enroll Simon in this boarding school.

"Hi Simon.", she said.

"Hi ", he responded back.

"Are you ready to get to your dorm? Also, are you ready for the first day of this school? I promise this school is bully free." ,She said, as she guided Simon to his dorm.

"I hope so",he said following .

opened the door and also gave Simon a key card and a yellow key chain. She also introduced Simon to another student who she said was supposed to show him to his classes . Then left the two to mingle.

Simon was thinking as inroduced him to the boy. 'Oh My God' This boy is so cute, but lucky me , he probably doesn't see anything in me. He's probably straight anyways. *Yet did Simon know that Ralph was thinking the same way about him.*The brown headed boy sighed and there was an awkward silence.

"Hi Simon.I'm Ralph."The brunett said.

"May I see your schedule. I wonder if we have any classes together."

Simon handed Ralph his schedule."Let's see. First, ,Honors English. Third, Chorus. Forth,Analytical , Honors Biology. Sixth, Honors Journalism. Seventh, Honors Chemistry. Eighth, Art...So I have first,second,fourth,fifth,and eighth blocks with you Si. Is it okif i call you Si.

"Yes!It is.".he said .Simon starting thinking...'OMG!' He called me Si..The first couple of minutes meeting him and he gave me a nickname! Yay!

"Ralph, if you don't mind...What's your schedule?"

"Well...ummm I could show you around later...so..the bell rings at 8:00 a.m. The cafeteria opens at 7:00 a.m. I recommend that you get up at around 6:00,6:15,or 6:30. Then so we can go to the cafeteria at around 7:15 or 7:30. You're in a room with a light skin black boy with mini curls. His name is Rapper, he's so cute, if I might add.

Hearing this anger boiled in my stomach. I knew that this was probably jealousy. Ralph called somone else cute instead of me.

Also curfews are at 11:00. Also we get out of school at 4:00. Since I have the first and last periods with you we can go to breakfast and walk back to the dorms. Afterschool I'll introduce you to "Piggy",and Samneric. Well, since it's early morning, I'm going back to my can come if you want to.

"Thanks Ralph for everything.I will come to your dorm later. Right now i think I'll wait on my rommate. "OMG maybe Ralph doesn't know how cute he 's so f*cking cute and hot. His freckles glow. Right when I started thinking about Ralph's beauty,my roomate walked in.

"Who are you",the boy asked. His boy is cute. Both, Jack and Ralph told me that he was hot, shy, and little. I thought I was little, He's smaller than me. He is so fine, his hair is omg.

" name's 's your name?"Simon looked confused at the boy in front of him

"That's a cute name.I'm Rapper."

"Nice to meet Rapper. Do you wanna see what classes we have together, Rapper." Simon started thinking - Ralph was right Rapper is very cute.

"Uhhhh...sure I guess. Ok. So...I have second,third,fifth,and seventh with you Simon. Also, by the way, watch out for Jack. Don't tell ANYONE I told you this, but Jack is a gang leader. His whole gang is ,made up of people from third people choir. Watchout in their, I'll try to help you but I'm just a little ugly nobody."

Simon felt bad for Rapper and spoke up and put his hand through Rapper's curls."Rapper don't say that. You're not a nobody. I just met you, you're my roomate and you seem you're not ugly, you're actually pretty cute. Rapper blushed when Simon said this.

"Simon you're cuter, but thanks"

"I guess we better start getting ready,huh?"

About 45 minutes later, Simon and Rapper starting walking towards the cafeteria. There was an awkard silence. Rapper was the first to break the silence.

"So...What's your sexuality Si?"

"I'm either bi or gay. Idk yet. What about you?"

"oh.. same thing I'm unsure ."

A couple of seconds later Rapper grabbed Simon and kissed him hard and passionately. Simon hesitated at first but then melted into the never knew a kiss would be sooo good.

*gasp* A random boy came up to Rapper and Simon. "I didn't know y'all went out. Both of yall are so cute. Y'all are a cute couple. OMG!" I wanna put yall on my blog.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -

This is my first fanfiction. Don't judge me please. I will try to come up with some new ideas to the next chapter. Please give me some ideas. Tell me what you thimk of this.


End file.
